Mastermind
by Cara Maxwell
Summary: A story taking place no replacing Harry's 5th year. Mary Sue warning, Spoiler Warning. The girl I'm writing with has only seen the movies so bear with us.


Mastermind- Chapter1- Meet and Greet 

My styles a little different, and I a appreciate Reviews. This is a mary-sue. Try not to take it too seriously. kisses Mmmmmaw! love ya! BTW, I'm using two original characters created by me and a friend You know you love it.

------------  
I suppose it all started September first, the day every Hogwarts student boarded the Hogwarts express anxious about there first day, whether it was there first time or their last. This week had been particularly warm, especially for dreary London. The platform buzzed with gossip about the events of the last school year; Moody turning out to be Barty Jr, Harry Potter Winning the Triwizard tournament, The dead of dear Cedric Diggory, and most of all, the return of you-know-who. Everyone's feeling were mixed about returning to school this year, but they were assured that would be the safest place for them now. While some parents were concerned, Emily De'Cosette, parent of a 5th year Gryffindor, Camille De'Cosette, was eager to send her children to school.

Camille was a tall girl, with a curvatious build and wild hair she had tamed into two pig tails. She was dressed in blue jeans that were long enough to drag as she walked and a white babydoll t-shirt. Her outfit was plain but this was normal for her. Camille did her best to not stand out, she felt that she was a 'shame' to her family, or so she had been told, and so although a exotic, beautiful girl, Camille hid herself in the masses. Her two older brothers, both Slytherins of sixth and seventh year, boarded the train ahead of her, quickly greeted by young girls of all houses, ages, and blood purities. This was normal for them. As Camille entered however, she was almost unnoticed, this of course was fine by her. To her luck, she had arrived early enough to find a compartment all to herself, at least for the time being. As she began to put her stuff away, a girl about her own color rushed in and let out a sigh of relief.

This girl was about the same height, if not a bit taller, but much slimmer than Camille. To Camille she was much prettier but this girl would have argued other wise. Camille looked at the girl with much interest as to what her rush was to share a compartment with the likes of her, "Where's the fire? The Train doesn't leave for another few minutes," Camille asked in an almost joking tone.

The girl jumped at the sound of her voice. Yes, Camille's gift was truly blending in and not being noticed, "Oh, oh! I didn't even see you there!" the blonde hair girl said with a start, "Excuse my manners, I'm Rane Willowood, I'm sorry to disturb you, I can leave if you like," she said, motioning to the door at the same time.

Camille laughed a bit, "No, stay! Rane Willowood?" she asked pausing just for a second, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said, Camille was not a shy girl, she just didn't seek attention, "My name is Camille De'Cosette."

Rane pushed her stuff into the room and began placing it on the upper storage of the compartment, save for a few items, which she sat on her seat, "And a pleasure to meet you, Camille," she said sounding almost shy in her own manner. Although Rane had been in the spot light for a good portion of her life, she was quite humble, "Did you say De'Cosette? I didn't realized there was a girl. I had the pleasure of meeting on of your brothers over my vacation," she said before pausing a moment to look at her, "But look at you, those rosey cheeks, bronzed skin, you're absolutely gorgeous! Your family reputation proceeds you." Rane announced.

Camille smiled, "You're no plain girl yourself," she said with a small chuckle. "So tell me, why were you in such a rush?"

Rane turned a particularly bright shade of red. She tried to speak sensible words, however her mouth seemed to stumble over them, " I- um- wow- err, well you see... This is really quite embarrassing," she began.

Camille smiled and urged her on, "Go one, I promise not to laugh," she said smiling a bit in a cheesey way.

Rane laughed at herself, "Well, there was this boy, I don't know his name but he was quite... apleasing," Rane paused and smiled a moment, "Well as I walked passed my numbskull of a sister tripped me, and I fell. It was the most graceful moment of my life," she said bringing her hands over her face almost sure the other girl would laugh at her.

Camille looked at her with a smirk and placed a hand to her shoulder, "It's okay, everyone trips, falls, and stumbles around occasionally, besides, no one really makes a good first impression," Camille said trying to comfort the girl.

After a few moments, the girls were deep into the discussion of boys, teachers, and general life at Hogwarts. You see, Rane Willowood was new to Hogwarts. She had previously been going to another school and had no choice but to transfer when her father changed jobs. Though London was much more dreary than her home in India, she didn't mind the change, she certainly found the boys much more to her liking. Fair skinned, tall and sleek, nothing at all like her father and that suited her fine. She was certainly a girl who caught attention though, slim body, shiney blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, beautifully tanned skin. She was quite a head turner.

Upon arrival at Hogwarts the girls split up. During opening ceremony Rane stood off to the side with the professors as first years were sorted. For the first time she witness what the sorting hat had to say:

In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair

Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry purest"  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same"  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars  
four had once held up our  
school now turned upon each other  
and divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split  
you still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger from external,  
deadly foes and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you.  
let the Sorting now begin "

When all was well and done Rane was accompanied by Prof. McGonagle to the Head Master's office to be sorted and placed in a dorm room. She was forunate in the fact that some students had been removed from school by their parent and some seventh years had dropped out. She was sorted into "Gryffindor, the house she fit the best. A house to put her bravery and loyalty to the test."

Rane was happy in the fact that she would be in the same house as Camille, they had a blossoming friendship and it made her comfortable to know someone already. Little did she know that she would also be sharing a room with her. Minerva showed her to the Gryffindor tower and warned her of the stair cases. After teaching her the pass phrase she let her on her way. Rane sighed and entered the common room. She looked around for a moment and then left to find the dorm she had been given. There was only two girls in the room when she arrived, one was sleeping with her curtans down and the other was busily writing an owl.

Since it was already so late, Rane decided that it would be best to get rest tonight and focus on other things in the morning. She quickly dressed herself for bed with a few quick taps from her wand and curled up, warm and snug within her blankets. The next morning, after dresssing and such, Rane walked down to the common room and found that there was a whole social network that was all new to her. For the most part, all the girls her year hung out all together, especially thoes of darker skins. One girl was particularly pretty to Rane. She reminded her of her home in India in a way. They girl's skin was about that of Rane's if not a bit darker, but she seemed to pale in comparison to Rane, though once again Rane would have argued. In anycase before Rane could make another move she heard her name across the room, "Rane!" a familiar voice called to her.

Rane turned quickly to see Camille waving her over to a small group huddled in a corner. As Rane stepped over to the group Camille quickly introduced her, "Guys, this is Rane, she just transffered here. Rane this is Neville, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny, Ronald's Younger sister," she said politely.

Ron sighed slightly at the mention of him, "Why can't you just introduce me as Ron?" he said eyeing Camille.

Camille offered him a slightly glare, "Because, Ronald, you've never reffered to me as Cami," she said as-so-matter-of-factly and stuck out her tongue at the boy.

Ron glared back, "That's because a cami is one of those lacy thing girls wear under their clothes, and it sounds stupid," he protested.

Camille rolled her eyes, "Ronald you would HARDLY be what I'd call an expert on what's under a girl's clothing," she said with a hmph at the end.

Ron of course blushed at this remark but luckily Hermione decided this the time to jump in, "You two are absolutely dreadful, you're going to make the whole house look bad," she scoulded, she then turned to Rane and in a much calmer voice, "It's a pleasure," she said politely.

Rane looked to Hermione and shook her hand, "A pleasure," she agreed. She then looked to Harry and blushed, 'This is so horrid,' she thought to herself. She had heard a lot about Harry from Camille but had never put together that he was the same boy who she had fallen infront of, or the same boy who had offered her a hand up, "You're the boy from the train," she said looking him over.

Camille dragged her attention away from Ron to look at Harry with wide hazel eyes. Within seconds she entered a giggle fit, something quite common for her. Her giggling caused suspection in the group though they knew Camille was in no shape to answer.

Seamus raised a brow, "Boy from the train?" he repeated, "Care to explain that one Harry?" he asked as if to hint something.

Rane offered Seamus a detested look, "Really now, I simply meant I saw him, well tripped infront of him on the train. But that was all thanks to my darling sister in any case," she stated sarcastically.

Seamus blew air from his nostrols. Once Camille had managed to stop giggling she let him have it, "Seamus Finnigan, couldn't you be any more rude? I mean really she's new here and you can't even be nice for more than two seconds. Do you even care what people think of you?" she ask glaring a bit.

Seamus glared back and leaned into her face, "No! And I might suggest that you stop caring so much! Oh boo hoo, pity me because my mum doesn't love me! I'm growing weary of you're additude, Ms. De'Cosette," he said a bit irate.

If looks could kill, Seamus might as well have been hit my the Killing Curse. Camille looked as if she would have murdered him but instead grabbed him by his tie. Well aware that a few students had stopped to look at them, she dragged him into a near by broom closet. Where plenty more yelling could be heard, mostly from Camille.

Dean looked ancy for a moment, "Should we help him?" he asked looking to Neville unsurely.

Neville shook his head, "I'm not going in there. Do you remember what happened last time?" he said looking at Dean, who nodded and bit his lip.

Rane looked between them and the closet, "What happened?" she asked blankly.

"We got scoulded for not minding our own business, they're always like this," Ron interjected, "It's never a pretty sight. I suspect it's because they like each other," he said with a knowing smirk.

"I wish they'd just snog and get it over with then," Dean said with a sigh.

Rane looked over to the noisey closet, "That's a really sorry case," she said frowning slightly, she hadn't quite expected her day to start out so eventful.

After a moment or two Seamus burst out of the room, with Camille not too far behind him. Seamus sat behind the group while Camille walked up to them, "I'm going to go on ahead to class," she said calmly though she looked as if to cry, "Make sure Rane gets to class on time," she said to them as she quickly turned her back to leave. Unwilling for them to see her crying.

After a moment of awkward silence Rane turned to Seamus for answers, "What happend?" she asked softly.

Seamus glanced up at her and then away again, "Nothing," he said calmly.

No one seemed satisfied with this answer and pressed for more, "Seamus what really happened?" Ron asked looking him over.

Seamus growled a little this time, "I said NOTHING," he stressed. He was determined not to say anything.

"Nothing would'n't have made her run off, Seamus," Hermione said in an almost pleading way.

Seamus stood up and offered them all a harsh glare, "We just don't get along. Never have. She said she hates me. Is that what you all wanted to hear?" he asked viciously. Seamus gave them all one last poisinous look before taking off.

"No worries, we'll talk to him," Dean said calmly before he and Neville went after the sandy haired boy.

Rane watched them leave and began to think about what had just happened, if they liked each other why did they fight like that? Why would Camille had told him she hated him. After a moment or two Rane realized that it was Camille's pride that kept them fighting, if only there was a way to get them together and not fight.

The silence was more uncomfortable, so finally Harry said something, "So, um Rane, what class do you have first?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Rane looked at Harry and broke her train of thought, "Hmm?" she said blinking a moment, "Oh, Divination!" she quickly blurted, she had memorised her schedule while dressing.

Harry smiled, "Good," he said, "You'll be taking class with Ron and I," he explained.

"You three should get along to class before you're late," Hermione shooed them off.

And so, Harry and Ron guided Rane to their first class. "I supposed you're right," Harry said looking to Rane.

"O' course I am, Harry, the only way to get those two together is to lock them in together," Rane said plainly.

Ron's mouth twisted a bit, "Do you 'ave any idea how dangerous this plan is? Do you 'ave any idea how dead we'll be?" Ron warned.

"Either way we'd better stop discussing it now, no idea who we'll run into 'round this corner," she said as a caution. However as they made the corner there was no one of particular importance there. They all three let out a sigh of relief and entered class to find Camille talking to Ms. Trelawny.

"My dear, your tea leaf isn't all bad," she said trying to comfort the girl.

"Trails and suffering, an attack, and danger in my path, pardon me Professor but what do you see as good?" Camille asked almost teary eyes.

"Look, there, the sun, there is great happyness to come your way," she said calmly.

"Great," Camille said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd cheer up," Trelawny said chipperly as she walked over to the other students, "Come in, come in have a seat! You my dear," She said placing a hand on Rane's shoulder, "You shall sit with Camille, her previous partner left," she said bringing her to her chair.

Camille forced a smile that remained until the end of class. The moment class was over however she got up and left, not really willing to face everyone at the moment. Rane started after her but found that by the time she hit the door, she couldn't find Camille in the crowds of students trying to get out of classes quickly.

Rane sigh and placed her hands on her hips, "Dammit," she cursed softly. Before she could make another move Harry and Ron each placed a hand on her shoulders. The three met up with Hermione and Rane began to tell her how exactly, as they would go about getting Seamus and Camille together.

"One problem," Hermione said thoughtfully, "How in the world are we going to get Seamus there?"

Rane laughed a little, "Leave that to me," Rane said grinning a bit in a wicked way.

-------

Thus concludes chapter 1.


End file.
